gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Roman Bellic
Người Gác Cổng Rom R |status = Quyết định |dob = 1977 |pob = Yugoslavia |dod = 2008 (kết thúc Deal, 31 tuổi, tự chọn) |home = Mohawk Ave, Hove Beach, Broker (Bị phá hủy) Albany Ave, Middle Park East, Algonquin Joliet Street, South Bohan, Bohan, Liberty City |nationality = Serbia |family = Mallorie Bardas (Vợ) Niko Bellic (Em họ) Milica Bellic (Dì) |affiliations = Niko Bellic Brucie Kibbutz Little Jacob Vladimir Glebov (Trước đây) Jermaine Andrews Mohammed |vehicles = Roman's Taxi Cavalcade màu xám Cognoscenti màu đen Esperanto màu đen |businesses = Express Car Service |voice = Jason Zumwalt }} Roman Bellic (Tiếng Serbia: Роман Белић, Roman Belić) là một nhân vật trong Grand Theft Auto dưới vai trò chủ đạo trong trò chơi, bạn bè trong Grand Theft Auto IV, nhân vật nhỏ trong The Lost and Damned và nhân vật phụ trong The Ballad of Gay Tony. Roman là anh họ của nhân vật chính Niko Bellic trong GTA IV. Tiểu sử Roman chào đời ở Yugoslavia và chuyển đến ở Liberty City vào năm 1998, khoảng hai mươi mốt tuổi. Anh còn tự nhận mình sống trong "Giấc mơ người Mỹ" rằng có hai người phụ nữ đang theo đuổi, bốn căn biệt thự, mười lăm chiếc xế "xịn". Anh vốn biết người em họ Niko của mình dễ tin tưởng nên lừa em mình sang Mỹ, sau khi Niko phát hiện Roman nói "xạo"; anh khai rằng bản thân mình đang chi phối công ty taxi nhỏ, sống tạm bợ ở một cái nhà tồi tàn nhỏ hẹp, bẩn hỉu tại Broker, và mắc nợ không mấy gì tốt đẹp với những người đánh bạc, đặc biệt là những người Albanian và kẻ "máu điên" tên Vladimir Glebov. Roman sau này kết hôn với Mallorie Bardas-Bellic. Anh là cháu họ của bà Milica Bellic. Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện ;GTA IV *The Cousins Bellic (Chủ) *It's Your Call (Chủ) *Three's a Crowd (Chủ) *First Date (Giọng nói/Chỉ sau khi hoàn thành Bleed Out) *Bleed Out (Chủ) *Easy Fare (Chủ) *Jamaican Heat (Chủ) *Uncle Vlad (Chủ) *Crime & Punishment (Chủ) *Logging On (Chủ) *Shadow (Cuộc gọi) *Rigged to Blow (Cuộc gọi) *Roman's Sorrow (Chủ) *Out of the Closet *Hostile Negotiation *Dust Off (Cuộc gọi/Chỉ khi hoàn thành Hostile Negotiation được hoàn thành trước) *Weekend at Florian's *That Special Someone *One Last Thing (Cuộc gọi) Kết thúc Deal *If the Price is Right (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Chủ/Qua đời) Kết thúc Revenge *A Dish Served Cold (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Chủ) *Out of Commission ;Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ Sau những nhiệm vụ GTA IV nhất định, Niko có thể gọi Roman để liên lạc tình hình hiện tại của người anh họ mình, thường là Niko giải thích lý do và quá trình nhiệm vụ. *It's Your Call *Concrete Jungle *Shadow *No. 1 *Have a Heart *The Holland Play (Chỉ sau khi Hostile Negotiation được hoàn thành trước) *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Weekend at Florian's (Roman gọi Niko để thông báo về lễ đính hôn của mình. Khác với những cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ trước và không giống như lần này, Niko không trả lời lại qua cuộc gọi) *I'll Take Her *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend *Truck Hustle *Pegorino's Pride *Entourage *Pest Control ;The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday *[[Credits (TLAD)|Credits (TLAD)]] ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price Liên kết ngoài *Roman Bellic trên trang chính thức Rockstar. Chú thích Điều hướng de:Roman Bellic es:Roman Bellic en:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic fr:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pl:Roman Bellic pt:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic ru:Роман Беллик hu:Roman Bellic Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA IV Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong The Lost and Damned Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong The Ballad of Gay Tony Thể_loại:Người giao nhiệm vụ Thể_loại:Bạn bè Thể_loại:Nhân vật quyết định